


Freedom

by pickingupellen



Series: Flight of Icarus [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Evil!Goverment fic, M/M, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingupellen/pseuds/pickingupellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 20 something John does not discover alcohol or a love of mathematics. He discovers there is something in flight that is truly freedom</p><p>A throw away line that decided it had a story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how I feel about this piece, I’ve just started a new job and hardly have time to think let alone have a life and this has been sitting for a while. my Nano reached 50,000 words but then I had a “moment” and deleted half of it near christmas. The story is killing me with its content … I want to write it but I’m finding it hard to work on for more than half an hour at a time because I’ve reached a dark and “close” section. Anyway in the same verse and from that delete half came this.

There is a freedom in flight, a freedom that John has never felt before. In childhood he was trapped by his mother’s illness and as a teenager by the military. It is now, in the years that most learn how to ply their trade, go to university and complain that freedom is gone, that John is learning the meaning.

He loops and twirls, twisting the heavy metal through the air with thoughtless grace. A fascination has been born and a lesson learned.

There is silence. His thoughts run free. He endlessly woops and cheers unheard by anyone. Like a child running through corn fields he screams and slams his fist in to the air in triumph. If it were not for the straps holding him tight to the seat he would wiggle and squirm, freedom tickling some child inside.

The sky is wide and for a moment he can pretend that his reign is as wide, that the only limits are those of the engine and the fuel reserves. For a moment he can see a life filled with just calculations of flight rather than the screams and clawing of other’s minds against his.

At 20 something John does not discover alcohol or a love of mathematics. He discovers there is something in flight that is truly freedom


End file.
